Infedelity
by heartbreakingecho
Summary: What happens when you realise that the last few years of your life have been a lie? start over of course. R&R!
1. Never bitter

It's not a pleasant experience you know. Walking in on your husband with another women. Perhaps that's why Quistis didn't take it that well. Not only her husband but found out who her bestfriends secret lover whom she was constantly bragging about was as well. No life wasn't good at that moment. His suggestion on fixing the problem simply being that she join them wasn't much help either. After flattening his nose and leaving her friends wails of " Wait I can explain!" behind her. Calming down wasn't the issue. The issue was where the nearest courtroom was so she could file divorce papers. She filled them in a record-breaking time after checking the word INFIDELITY 10 times. Nope Quistis wasn't angry. No not at all, a matter of fact she hoped they were happy with their meaningless, sex filled, probably gonna be cheating on each other in a week relationship. Bitter, of course not.

_She could rise above it. Not go through all the court battle s and just try to reconcile. Forgive him for his frivolous ways. But, she really didn't want to. No, Quistis she had been a forgiving person most of her life. But she had changed, and with that change her husband had screwed himself. Life would no longer be peachy for him .No, the peach was officially dead. Seeing how she did make more money she would have to be nasty in court. Rubb the whole cheating thing in nice and deep._

_Life would not become simpler. It wasn't all going to magically become easier now that he was gone, a matter of fact it was all going to be harder. She looked around at her new crap apartment and wondered how long she would have to stay in a semi permanent home. She planned to win their old home in court and sell it. She planned to use the money to buy a new home. Some where she can feel fresh and knew. Feel safe and not have to worry about back stabbing friends and cheating husbands. _

_Most women expect to feel proud, that they had won and squished the man who had broken their heart. Many women do, they're happy and confident. They have convinced themselves that there is no longer anything missing. That thing that disappeared as soon as they realized that their hearts had been broken and that they were no longer in a successful marriage. Many of them tell themselves that by hurting him in court she has regained everything that she has lost. Unfortunately for her, Quistis was not one of those women. She couldn't lie to herself. She couldn't be the hard core bitch that she had planned. She let him keep the house. The spiteful bitch inside of her was the only reason she wanted the damn thing and the bitch was dead now. She didn't really need the money to buy a new house. She had enough money to buy four new houses, at the same time. No she had no desire to castrate him anymore, cut off an arm or leg maybe, but not castrate._


	2. Scooting Along

_The entrance hall enchanted her the minute she saw it. A vivid picture entered her mind as she looked around. Walking through the rooms, listening to the click of her high heels on the marble floor gave her images .The elegant ladies holding their champagne glasses and laughing at the handsome gentlemen's jokes. The chef bustling in the fancy kitchen to get all of the delicious delicacies for the enchanting guests. _

_The six bedrooms upstairs were all exceptionally large and well furnished. The main bedroom contained a small balcony overlooking the backyard. The elegant queen sized four poster bed was engraved with elaborate carvings. The story of a fairyland seemed to be told. The head contained fairies with dramatic butterfly wings and small faces framed with long flowing hair. The posts were decorated with vines and lovely flowers that appeared to be mid bloom. The gossamer curtain flowed around the bed like a protective fog. A large antique vanity table with a dusty looking mirrors hovering above it rested across the room from the bed. The master bedroom was the only one with an attached bedroom. All of the bathrooms had marble counters with large baths._

_She knew that it was too large for her, the extra bedrooms would never be used. Cleaning it on her own would a hard task but despite al these reasons she knew that for some reason she needed the house. Quistis noted that the Realtor looked especially nervous as she approached._

_" How much do they want for it."_

_"Well you see if it doesn't sell the owners are going to knock it down so the price is exceptionally low for a home of this size and quality._

_To skip beating around the bush it is quite expensive." _

_The Realtor was attempting to stay cool but Quistis could tell that she was shaken by the thought of such a beautiful house being destroyed._

_Quistis sighed, " How expensive are we talking about here?"_

_The Realtor twitched, " 250 grand to be exact. I know that's steep but maybe you should look at the backyard and the rest of the house before deciding."_

_Quistis was reluctant but agreed after looking around at the entrance hall with the dramatic winding staircase at the center of the room leading to the upstairs. The left of the staircase was a door, which lead to a music room that contained a piano and other antique musical instruments. Directly across from the music room was a an old fashioned _

_Sitting room. Like the rest of the house it was decorated with antique Victorian style furniture. It contained two bookcases with old and withered looking books. Directly across from one another laid two elegant couches. Chairs sat in front of the fireplace with its beautiful redwood mantle. Hanging above the mantle was a dramatic painting of a flower field over looking a beach .It was very well done and looked quite expensive. The room also contained two dirty and smoggy looking French doors, which led to the backyard._

_The backyard was a little fairy tale all in its own. Leading away from the small patio lay a stone pathway weaving through the garden. Willow trees guarded the path, which rarely strayed. Small pathways disconnected at times to lead to a rose garden, which dominated the air of the entire house, and garden. The main path led to a small lake that currently appeared as more of a bog then a lovely lily pad lake, which Quisits assumed, was what it was supposed to be. Despite being unkempt and overgrown the garden still held a certain enchantment. Quistis realized that restoring the house and the garden would cost a pretty penny. The stone benches in the rose garden and by the lake were smothered in a disgusting mold. An unattractive smell seeped from the big and covered the roses. Quistis knew that if she restored the roses and turned her enchanted bog into a lake the house would smell of roses and not dead frog. The ribbiting however told her the frogs were far from dead. Standing there by the bog imagining the house in its former glory Quistis realized that she had to have the house and that 103 grand was nothing compared to the joy and fulfillment this home could bring her._

_Quistis found the Realtor standing by the back patio smiling at her as she admired the garden._

" _It could be a perfect fairy tale home if it was given to the right princess. Please Miss Trepe don't let this castle be knocked down. All it needs is a little love and imagination." The Realtor smiled weakly at her trying with all her might to keep her composure. _

" _I'll take it." Quistis couldn't stop herself from saying it and even if she did she knew she would regret it._

_" May I ask the owners are selling it?"_

_The Realtor seemed much too happy to put back on her phony buy it please smile. This smile was genuine. _

" _The owners mother lived in it for many years and he says that it has too much up keeping and expenses to keep. His mother was very old when she died and the owner himself is quite old now so he believes that if he just lives there alone it would be quite a waste. Said to sell it to someone young and who will love it. I do believe I have found the right girl. Now I just want you to know that if you need help finding replacements or anything else for the house I'll be happy to help. Help with anything you just call." The Realtor seemed genuinely excited and spoke very fast. Thankfully Quistis caught it all._


	3. lonely moments

_An hour and 250 grand later the fair tale castle with a bog was Quistis. She knew she had done the right thing but as she looked around at all the work she had to admit there was quits a lot of buyers remorse._

It wasn't till later that she noticed the smell of the bog, not the roses, dominated the whole damn house. It wasn't till later she noticed the odd colored mold growing in her kitchen and bathroom sinks. The shower and all the baths contained the mold as well. She checked all the beds and realized that the sheets, blankets and pillows would all have to be washed and bleached. The curtains had some sort of insect living in them, the fancy sitting room had become the home of some sort of fuzzy rodent that was large enough to eat a small Pomeranian or tea cup poodle. It wasn't very friendly and seemed highly offended by Quistis intrusion. She shut the door and left it to it's cozy home. Start small she decided, she thanked god that she had her small and crappie apartment until the renovating and cleaning was done. Over all she realized that by buying the house she might have fulfilled some sort of odd desire but she had basically just screwed herself. She had bought a moldy; creature infested mansion that was disgustingly old and rundown. Before it was hers it was antique, now that it was hers it was just old

_The drive back to her apartment was filled with rambling thoughts that sounded a little like this, stupid, stupid, stupid. She thought about that 250 grand that was no longer hers._

_She got in the zone, with no neighbors to bother she blasted the radio as loud as possible. First thing was the abnormally large rat in the front room. After much confrontation she simply evicted him to the garden. It seemed tragic to defeat such an intelligent animal. Next she cleaned all her sheets and pillows._

_As music boomed through the house it slowly changed with the sound of escaping footsteps. By the end of the day the main bedroom was worthy of human life. With a room in the house that was her own she became safer. _

_As the night wind flew through the curtains Quistis pulled the large black comforter over herself. Cold hands of loneliness ran over her as she rolled to see the empty spot next to her. It was like a symbol of that empty void inside her. The night sang as she closed her watering eyes. Was it O.K. to cry now? No it was never O.K to cry over him, never him or anything he does to you._

_The next day was just as empty as the first. The rooms echoed with her steps only. With only a radio and computer to entertain her Quistis spent most of her time listening to light melodys._


	4. Tomatoes and stangers

_It seems that all there is scrubbing windows, floors and cabinets. She knows there was a town near by but somehow she always avoided venturing into the small little town. Too much to do she told herself, admitting to herself the truth just seemed like too much. _

_It was weeks later when she realized that the town was officially unavoidable. Opening all her cabinets she stood dumbstruck._

_"Damn," she mumbled to herself. It was now certain, she had to go. She was out of toilet paper. Marching up the stairs she grabbed an old sweater and grabbed her keys on the way out. _

_As she drove she glanced at the reflection in the rearview mirror. She stared admiringly. _

_ "Well look at you Quistis Trepe" It was definitely not the perfection and effort you usually saw. The lazy ponytail was falling and looked silly in all its messy glory. The sweater had bleach marks all over; it was long which was good because she had a hole in her jeans. No makeup or any beauty enhancer on her face; matter of fact it looked kind of dirty with dust smudges. She found herself giggling lightly, because she liked it. No more Miss beauty queen. If the people at garden saw her like this they would fall dead. Turning the keys in the ignition she started her car and pushed the gas petal, driving a little too fast._

_ The town really was very small; she wandered the small paved roads. One grocery store, one hardware store, one bar, one restraint, and no starbucks she mentally noted. Circling around she parked at the end of the main road, just barely in town .Her comfy and satisfyingly old sneakers squeaked into the grocery store. Squeak, Squeak, bread, squeak, ohh bananas._

_Shopping seemed odd to her. Growing up in a facility with a cafeteria was to blame for her lack of knowledge on the produce isle. Where the hell are the tomatoes?? Here tomato, come to the Quistis. She found herself saying that every fruit she saw was a must have. Oh have to have oranges._

_When she got to the counter she found herself mumbling aloud to herself._

_"What the hell do I need that for?" was mumbled aloud one too many times._

_Wrapped up in her world of unnecessary groceries Quistis never noticed that beautiful eyes sparkling with amusement had settled upon her. They followed the crazy yet oddly attractive blonde all the way out the door. _

_Authors notes: so what did you think??_

_Who was the mysterious holder of the eyes?? I hope your intrigued!!_


	5. Squeaky mouses and Lions

_Unpacked and snuggly put away Quistis smiled happily at her messy cabinet. Messy that's how she wanted things; the question was whether or not she could handle it. She wanted to change, not be that girl everyone at garden knew. Neat and perfect, constantly watched to make sure she never made a mistake. It was excusable for anyone else but not the great lady Quistis Trepe, no mistakes, no weakness._

_Even with a wandering mind and a crazed idea jumbling through her mind Quistis seed instincts told her the sound of a car door slamming had just echoed through her driveway. The feminine squeak of pain hit her ears and Quistis flinched .Who was torturing that animal and why were they doing it on her property??_

_The screen door smacked the door frame announcing her presence. The shiny and yellow car sparkled amongst her stone driveway. What kind of idiot would drive a sports car in this part of the country she wondered to herself. Beware Quistis you know the answer to that question, a moron._

_Before further inspection another annoying squeak attacked Quistis's ears. Oh damn shoot that thing. Down further the drive she could make out a jumbled shadow. It took about two seconds for her to realize what that blasted jumbled thing._

_Now if you ask any Garden student what the scariest thing they have ever seen was, they would not answer a monster, battle and gore. No the answer would be quick and simple, Commander Leonhart._

_His leather shined and his necklace hit the light just right. The belonged on a movie screen somewhere telling Scarlet he didn't give a damn, fighting to the mission impossible movie. Instead he was here, walking down Quistis Trepes driveway dragging her ex husband by his hair._


	6. Death threats over tea

"_Squall Leonhart what are you doing to that man??"_

_"Escorting him to his car."_

"_My how kind of you."_

_Quistis giggled and then laughed aloud after observing Rinoa in the car cheering. Wahoo escaped the rolled down window. The door flew wide open as the young dark haired sorceress accosted Quistis with a big hug._

_"Thought you could escape me didn't you. Ha!! I'm all powerful none can escape my madness. It's the only reason Squalls still with me!"Rinoa shouted._

_"Ahh how foolish of me to think I could escape the all powerful Kook lady" Quistis smiled. _

_She couldn't avoid it any longer. Turning she smiled her perfectionist instructor smile. There was that face, the one she once so looked forward to seeing at the end of the day, which she had looked forward to seeing that day, she came home and ended out never returning. A burning of her very own written fairytale._

_"Hello Michael."_

_"Quistis tell this war monger to let me go!!"_

_"I would Michael but you see I no longer care whether you live or die. More likely the latter Squall you see doesn't mind being called names but Rinoa you know. sigh She has that protective temper."_

"_Of course not I'm simply suggesting it's not smart to call the commander of garden a war monger."_

_ Squalls angry grip dropped and Michael's handsome and aristocratic face got the ground. Disheveled and obviously embarrassed he straightened himself out._

__

_Quistis had been in some pretty awkward moments like Irvine randomly confessing his love to Selphie. This moment however was now on the top of her list. The tea cup in Michaels hand rattled endlessly, the oddly smothering silence. Rinoa looked around quietly while Squall either ignored or didn't notice the awkward silence. Quistis had an odd suspicion he was enjoying this but lacked proof .Someone cleared their throat nervously._

_sigh "So what brings all of you to my humble abode?"_

_"Humble?" Squall murmured as he looked around._

_Rinoa perked up at the opportunity for conversation. "Oh Squall was worried about you!"_

_Squall shot daggers at Rinoa but all he got was an eye roll. "Oh sorry were delivering a message from Cid to you. cough NOT! Oh excuse me."_

_Squall coolly slipped an envelope out of his jacket pocket ignoring his girlfriends supposed cough. _

_All eyes turned to Michael as he politely sipped his tea. _

_"Well that's between me and Quistis now isn't it." He smiled._

_"Quistis Me and Rinoa have to get back home. Call if you need anything."_

_"Yeah," Rinoa smiled "Anything, like sugar, company or digging a hole."_

_"To hide the body," Squall finished._


	7. SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hey if anyone is still paying attention to this story this is an announcement! The last two chapters have been removed and will be completely rewritten. The story is gonna take a new direction and sooner or later all the little errors will even be removed from the old chapters. I lost interest in this story forever ago but have decided to pick it up again after a long hiatus of doing absolutely nothing.

If your still reading this thanks.


End file.
